happy family? or not?
by homeplus
Summary: what if Mikan and Natsume becomes youchi's parents? will it be one big happy family or one big disaster? pairings NXM
1. the beggining

**Me:**** wow! I can't believe it! It's my 1****st**** fanfic!**

**Natsume: and you're happy with that why?**

**Me: oh! Stop being a joy killer! Don't worry it's mostly about you, Youchi and Mikan.**

**Mikan: someone called?!**

**Me: well… no… but it's good that you're here anyway… right Natsume? (Laughing)**

**Natsume: shut up!**

**Mikan: well! Anyways, on with the show!**

**Me: oh! Before we go on let me tell you this! Mikan and her classmates are 13 and Youchi's 8 yrs. old… I guess… (****Giggles) now on with the story!**

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Mikan: "I'm going to be late!" she said in panic. We all know what happens**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry…" she rubbing her head**

**Natsume: "watch it strawberries!" he said standing up**

**Mikan: "pervert!" she said and looked at the watch "I'm going to be late!" she said and dashed off.**

**X in the classroom X**

**Mikan: "good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully "good morning Hotaru!" she said trying to hug Hotaru and we all know what happens right?**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan: "you're so mean!" she said with tears like water falls.**

**Yuu: "are you alright?" he said helping Mikan up**

**Mikan: "thank you" she said with a big thank-you-so-much smile. Mikan went to the door where Ruka and Natsume went in. "good morning Ruka, Natsume!" she said with a good-morning-smile**

**Ruka: "good morning Mikan" he replied**

**Natsume: "…" (Well… what do you expect?)**

**X after class X**

**Mikan was about to go out of the room when…**

**Natsume: "hey little girl!" he said coldly as ever (oh! Youchi's with him)**

**Miakn: "what? And I have a name you know! Repeat after me… M-I-K-A-N… ok?" she said**

**Natsume: "whatever! Here!" he said and showed Mikan her locket.**

**Mikan: "ah! My locket! Thank you so much! I was looking for that all day!" she said and took the locket and gave him a little hug. Which made him blushed madly. Mikan was about to walk when she noticed someone pulling her skirt.**

**Mikan: "huh? What is it, Youchi?" she said crouching down in front of him. To her surprise Youchi kissed Mikan's left cheek. Then he hugged Mikan and shouted**

**Youchi: "mommy!" he said. Well being Mikan her eyes was wide open.**

**Mikan: "um… okay…" she said confused**

**Sumire: "you must be kidding!" she said**

**Youchi: "do I look like I'm kidding?" he said with an I'm-not-kidding-look **

**Sumire: "ok! How did you come up with the idea**** of calling her your mom?" she asked**

**Youchi: "that's non of your business" he said and pulled Mikan and Natsume**

**Mikan: "okay, where do you want to go now?" she asked Youchi**

**Youchi: "um… I want to go to central town!" he said happily**

**Mikan: "okay! If... it's okay with you?" she said and looked at Natsume**

**Natsume: "if that's what he likes then it's okay with me." He said with no emotions**

**Youchi and Mikan: "yay!" they said jumping up and down. But all Natsume do is smile at them. Then mikan stoped jumping and turned to see Natsume and reached for his forehead.**

**Mikan: "you're not sick or anything… well… anyway it's good to see you smile even though it was for a while!" she said and gave him a very-happy-smile. And made him blush. ('laughing' I can't believe this!)**

**Youchi: "so? Are we going or not?" he asked**

**Mikan: "well… ok then! Let's go!" she said happily**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: yay! I actually finished the first chapter! (Jumping up and down)**

**Mikan: yay! I'm so happy for you! (Also jumping up and down)**

**Natsume: idiots!**

**Mikan: hey don't be rude! (Slaps him at the back)**

**Natsume: what did you do that for?! (Creating a fire ball no his hand)**

**Youchi: mommy? Daddy? I thought you two are not going to fight again! (Crying)**

**Mikan: oh! I'm sorry… there… there don't cry…**

**Natsume: this is your entire fault…**

**Mikan: come on! Don't start again!**

**Me: well… anyway… please give some reviews!**


	2. the trip to central town

**Me: hey! It's me again! (Jumping up and down)**

**Mikan: homeplus?**

**Me: yes?**

**Mikan: what happens now?**

**Me: you want to know? Hey! Natsume!**

**Natsume: what? And don't scream, you're making my head hurt!**

**Me: sorry…**

**Natsume: why did you call me for?**

**Me: because… I want you to witness the story with Mikan… (Laughing)**

**Natsume: grrrrrr!**

**Mikan: hum… well on with the story!**

**X flashback X**

_**Mikan:**__** "well… ok then! Let's go!" she said happily**_

**X end of flashback X**

**X in central town X**

**Mikan: "okay, youchi where do you want to go?" she asked**

**Youchi: "why don't we eat something?" he answerd**

**Mikan: "well?" she said to Natsume**

**Natsume: "…"**

**Mikan: "I'll take that as a yes… so… where do you want to eat?" she asked Youchi.**

**Youchi: "there!" he said as he pointed at a pastry shop**

**Mikan: "okay then! Let's go!" she said and pulled Natsume and Youchi.**

**X at the pastry shop X**

**Mikan: "wow! It looks great!" she said as she stares and droll at her sundae**

**Natsume and Youchi laughed at her**

_**Miakn: "they're laughing… it's the first time I see laugh… wow this day is so weird… first I got to be Youchi's mom, then Natsume smiled, and now this… well I should just enjoy this…"**_** she thought and smiled at them.**

**Natsume: "hey! Your sundae's melting." He said pointing at Mikan's sundae.**

**Mikan: "oh!" As she scoops a big spoon of ice cream and ate it**

**After a few minutes they all finished their sundae**

**Mikan: "now, Youchi! Where do you want to go?" she asked.**

**Youchi: "um… how about we play in the park?" he suggested**

**Mikan: "oh… okay!" she said with an I-agree-with-you-smile "oh… Natsume are you going to play with us?" she asked**

**Natsume: (looking at the boy with play-with-us looking eyes… he can't resist) sigh… okay then..."**

**Mikan and Youchi: "really?" they said jumping up and down**

**X at the park X**

**Mikan was chasing Youchi. Youchi stopped running and looked at Natsume and Mikan did the same. So… they went near him.**

**Mikan: "Natsume… I thought you're going to play with us?" she said with a pout. Natsume looked at Mikan and…**

**Natsume: "fine! I'll play with you…" he said**

**Mikan: "really?" she said happily "in that case… tag you're it!" she said tapping Natsume.**

**Natsume: "okay! Then! Come back here!" Natsume said with a big smile and chasing Mikan and Youchi. Natsume was about to it Mikan but then suddenly mikan tripped and luckily Natsume catched her and whispered to her ear…**

**Natsume: "you're it." He said then ran**

**Mikan: "(laughing) come back here!" she said chasing Natsume and Youchi.**

**After a few hours the three of them got tired and sat under the Sakura tree.**

**Mikan: "oh! Youchi… here…" Mikan said giving Youchi a big lollypop.**

**Youchi: "where did you get this? There's no store selling a lollypop like this?" he asked**

**Mikan: "I actually made it…" she said happily. "Oh! Look at the time the bus is going to leave any minute now!" she said and dragged Natsume and Youchi.**

**X at the bus X**

**Mikan sat next to Natsume and Youchi sat on his lap. Mikan fell asllep and her head rested on Natsume's shoulder then he stared at mikan.**

_**N**__**atsume: "if only I can tell you how much you mean to me and hear from your mouth that you feel the same… Mikan…"**_** Natsume thought **

**Mikan: "Natsume… thank you…" Mikan said in her sleep**

**Natsume: "if only you can hear me now… I love you… Mikan…" he said and rested his head on mikan's**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: what do you think?**

**Natsume: you really have to let me say those words! (Blushing)**

**Me: oh… aren't you cute? Right Mikan?**

**Mikan: who?**

**Me: (sweat dropped) okay… please review and wait for more!**


	3. the new guy

**Me: chapter 3 is up!**

**Mikan: yay!**

**Natsume: idiots!**

**Me and Mikan: bleh! (Sticking out tongue)**

**Me: well… whatever let's start!**

**X flashback X**

_**Natsume: "if only you can hear me now… I love you… Mikan…" he said and rested his head on mikan's**_

**X end of flashback X**

**X at school X**

**Mikan: "well… good night you two…" she said and gave a smile**

**Youchi: "good (yawn) night…" he said. They went in different directions.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan: "ah! I'm going to be late!" she screamed while running. And we all know what happens next. "Ouch! I'm very sorry…" she said but to her surprise no insults was heard but a hand reaching for her. "Thanks…" as she looked up it wasn't Natsume but someone else. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He has a very sweet smile. (That causes girls to like him… well except for Mikan)**

**Boy: "I'm sorry… I wasn't looking…" he apologized**

**Mikan: "no… it's my fault… oh! I'm Mikan! And you?" she said stretching her arm and waiting to answer her and shake hands**

**Boy: "I'm Kaji… nice meeting you Mikan…" he said and shake her hand**

**Mikan: (looking at her watch)"I'm going to be late!" she said in panic**

**Kaji: "no you're not… you're 1 hour early for class…" he said and laughed**

**Mikan: "oh! Sorry… my watch is broken… better fix it later… well see you!" she said went to class**

**X class time X**

**We all know what happens… so let's skip that for now…**

**Mr. Narumi: "I have a very good news to you all!" he said dancing happily**

**Student: "is it the day you stop wearing those stupid outfits?" one of them asked**

**Mr. Narumi: "no… it's a new student!" he announced but no one cheered of happiness "okay then… please come in…" he said looking at the door. After a few minutes Kaji went in. all of the girls stared with him with heart shaped eyes. Except for Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan just looked at him and smile and he did the same.**

**Mr. Narumi: "okay class! This is Kaji. His alice is water." He happily announced. The class was full of ows and ahs… "He is a three star… his partner is Hotaru… you can sit beside Mikan…" he said pointing at Mikan.**

**Kaji: "okay!" he said and went to his sit.**

**Mikan: "I didn't know you're in this class." She said with a sweet smile. But they don't know that a pair of sky blue and crimson eyes was watching them.**

_**Me: let me skip the rest of class for you….**_

**X after class X**

**Hotaru: "hey! Mikan! I'll show Kaji around, can you bring this to my lab?" she asked. Pointing at a stack of papers.**

**Kaji: "but-…" he said**

**Mikan: "okay! See later." She said and left. What this three doesn't know a certain mind reading student was around.**

**Koko: (reading Kaji's thought's) "what an interesting girl… she smiles like a flower blooming in spring… her attitude it's like no other… it's like a love at first sight… Mikan Sakura… (Reading Mikan's mind) that new guy… he reminds me of him… I think I'm going to like him… Kaji…(Gasps) oh no! Natsume! Ruka!" he said and ran.**

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Youchi: "daddy is there something wrong?" he asked with full concern.**

**Natsume: "it's nothing…" he said**

**Koko: "Natsume! Ruka!" he called out**

**Ruka: "what is it?" he asked the panting boy who was taking deep breaths **

**Koko: "it's Mikan!" he said still taking deep breaths**

**Natsume and Ruka were shocked and took the position of listening properly.**

**Natsume: "youchi… go to your room now…" he said. And Youchi followed.**

**Koko: "that new guy…" he said**

**Natsume: "what did he say?" he asked**

**Koko: "what an interesting girl… she smiles like a flower blooming in spring… her attitude it's like no other… it's like a love at first sight… Mikan Sakura… and Mikan… new guy… he reminds me of him… I think I'm going to like him… Kaji…" **

**Natsume: "darn it!" he said creating a fire ball. Then Ruka stood up with his bangs covering his eyes.**

**Natsume: "where are you going?" he asked Ruka**

**Ruka: "just… somewhere…" he said and walked away.**

**Mikan: "what does Hotaru have to do with these papers?" she asked herself. As she was carrying the stack of papers she got tired and lost control and bumped Ruka.**

**Ruka: "I'm sorry…" he said giving his hand. To his surprise Mikan popped out of the pile of papers. Mikan took his hand and as he helped her up she said…**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to…" she said. When she looked at Ruka she noticed that his bangs were covering his eyes. "Are you alright? You don't look like one…" she said with concern**

**Ruka: "I'm fine…" he said and tears slowly crept on his cheeks and ran away.**

**Mikan: "ah! Ruka! Wait!" she said "**_**What is wrong with him?" **_**she said to herself as she picks up the paper.**

**Natsume: "hey! Little girl… come with me…" he said and grabbed Mikan… **

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: hey Natsume…**

**Natsume: what?**

**Me: do you know what you're going to tell Mikan?**

**Mikan: someone called?**

**Me: well… no… but I'll tell you a secret! (Whispering)**

**Mikan: really? Ruka and Natsume will mmmphhh (me covering her mouth)**

**Natsume: grr… (Creating a fire ball and chasing us)**

**Ruka: well… as Natsume chase them… review please!**


	4. the miss understanding

**Me: chapter 4 is here!**

**Mikan: yay!**

**Hotaru: this chapter must contain me or else. (Pointing the baka gun at me)**

**Me: of course! Well on with the story!**

**X flashback X**

_**Natsume: "hey! Little girl… come with me…" he said and grabbed Mikan…**_

**X end of flashback X**

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Natsume dragged Mikan to the woods.**

**Mikan: "what do you want?" she asked annoyed**

**(From no where)**

**Hotaru: "Mikan!" she screamed.**

**Mikan: "oh! I totally forgot! The papers! Oh! I'm so sorry… um… wait there! I'll just go to Hotaru's lab and I'm going back here… so wait there… ok?" she said and ran away.**

**X in Hotaru's lab X**

**Hotaru: "where were you? You were supposed to bring those papers hours ago…" she said hitting Mikan with her Baka gun.**

**Mikan: "ouch! You're so mean!" she said crying waterfalls. "Oh! Hey look! It's raining…" she said trying to remember something important.**

**Ruka: "IMAI!" he shouted with anger and opened the door. "What are these pictures doing scattered in the academy?!" he said showing Hotaru the pictures.**

**Mikan: **_**"wow! It's raining hard outside… if I were outside even in 30 minutesi could get sick… huh! Oh no! Natsume! Wait! Why am I worried? He won't listen to what I say anyway… but if he was… it's much better to check…"**_** she thought.**

**Hotaru: "hey! Mikan!" she shouted**

**Mikan: "oh! Sorry… but I have to go…" she said and ran away.**

**Ruka: "wait! It's raining outside! You'll get sick!" he shouted. And ran after her and Hotaru ran after him.**

**X where ever Mikan left Natsume X**

**Mikan ran deeper in the woods and saw Natsume under the sakura tree where she left him.**

**Mikan: "why did you wait?" she said with lots of concern**

**Natsume: "you told me too… so I followed." He said weakly**

**Mikan: "you're burning!" she said as she checked his temperature.**

**Natsume: "I'm fine…" he said and stood up. But because he's body is now weak he fainted and luckily Mikan catched here.**

**Mikan: "uh! Natsume! Wake up!" she said shaking the unconscious boy.**

**(From no where)**

**Youchi: "mommy!" he called out.**

**Mikan: "huh?! Youchi!" she shouted**

**Youchi: "mommy?" he said. And ran to the direction of Mikan's voice. "Mommy!" he said and ran to Mikan's side then Ruka and Hotaru ran after Youchi. "What happened to daddy?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "…" Mikan couldn't answer Youchi because of guilt.**

**Hotaru, Ruka: "mikan?" the asked.**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget… it's just… I didn't even know he'll listen to me… I'm so sorry…" she said and tears ran down her cheeks Youchi hugged her.**

**Youchi: "it's not your fault you could be forgetful but it's no one's fault…" he said and looked at her face and kissed her left cheek.**

**Mikan: "thank you Youchi…" she said and gave him a big hug. "Oh! You guys will help me carry natsume to the hospital… right?" she asked.**

**Hotaru, Ruka, Youchi: "of course!" they all said in chorus then carried him to the alice hospital.**

**X at the alice hospital X**

**Doctor: "he's going to be fine… he just need a little rest and take medicines everyday." He explained. They all nodded and went to Natsume's room. They all looked sad. Youchi sat on the bed and gave Natsume a big bear hug. Mikan and the others just smiled at the scene.**

**Mikan: **_**"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to do this to you…" **_**she thought.**

**Natsume: "mi-ka-n." he said but still unconscious "don't leave…" he added.**

**Mikan: "uh! Natsume! I'm here!" she said worriedly and holding Natsume's hands. Then suddenly Natsume woke up and stood up.**

**Natsume: "Mikan!" he shouted.**

**Mikan: "Natsume! What happened to you?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "thank goodness you're alright." He said and hugged Mikan. Mikan eyes grew big of what Natsume did. But what they don't know a pair of sky blue eyes was watching them. Hotaru noticed the sudden change air and went near Ruka and placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**Hotaru: "are you alright?" she asked. Nodded but no one saw his expression because his bangs covered his eyes then left the room.**

**X outside X**

**Ruka: **_**"take good care of her…"**_** he said looking at the sky with a slight smile on his face and tears falling down his soft cheeks.**

**X end of flashback X**

**Me: poor Ruka… (Pouting)**

**Ruka: why the long face?**

**Mikan: Homeplus! Ruka! Have you seen Natsume?**

**Me: no… sorry…**

**Mikan: okay! (Skipped away)**

**Ruka: sigh! I'm happy for them (talking to himself)**

**Me: don't worry Ruka I'm sure someone's always there for you… (Looking at Hotaru)**

**Ruka: (blushing) wha-what do you mean?!**

**Me: I knew it! Well… please submit reviews! (Laughing at Ruka)**

**Ruka: (still blushing) get back here! (Chasing me)**

**Me: (running from Ruka and animals) wah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now animals are chasing me too!**

**Hotaru: forget about them. Wait for the next chapter. Or else (pointing the baka gun at you)**


	5. the new daddy?

**Me: it's the 5 chapter! Though I still don't know how to continue the story, that's why it took me like forever to think…**

**Ruka: don't you think I forgot about what you did last time!**

**Me: don't worry… later I'll untie you… right, Mikan?**

**Mikan: right! Wait why am I here again?**

**Me: you're looking after Ruka's pets… remember?**

**Mikan: ow… hehe… silly me…**

**Natsume: well what will we expect from an idiot like her…**

**Mikan: I'm not an idiot!**

**Me: how did you get in?**

**Natsume: where else… the front door… duh!**

**Me: Mikan! I told you to lock all the doors!**

**Mikan: sorry…**

**Natsume: hey! What did you do to Ruka? (Untying Ruka)**

**Me: long story… speaking story… let's start the story! (Running away)**

**X flashback X**

_**Ruka: **__**"take good care of her…"**__** he said looking at the sky with a slight smile on his face and tears falling down his soft cheeks**_

**X end of flashback X**

**X In the clinic X**

**Mikan pulled herself away from Natsume.**

**Mikan: "you were having a bad dream… we will not leave all alone… okay!" she said happily. Natsume nodded. Then Mikan stared at her bag…**

**Mikan: **_**"I know I have to do something… but what?" **_**she thought. After a while. "Oh! I remember know!" she said and get something from her backpack. "Hotaru? Do you know where Ruka went? He was here a while ago…" she asked.**

**Hotaru: "I think he went outside." She said calmly.**

**Mikan: "okay! Thanks!" she said and ran outside.**

**X outside X**

**Mikan was running when she saw Ruka.**

**Mikan: "Ruka!" she shouted running towards him. Ruka turned around to face the girl.**

**Ruka: "what is it?" he asked the panting girl.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru, Yuu, Kaji, Natsume and I want to give you this…" she said and hand over the present. "We're sorry if it's kinda late… you don't like it?" she said pouting.**

**Ruka: "no! I like it!" he said and grabbed the gift from her hand and opened it. He found 6 dolls that look exactly like them. (The dolls are so adorable!) **

**Mikan: "Yuu made the doll that looked like him, same as Hotaru, Kaji and Natsume. I made the doll that looked like you… and the doll that looked like me… I know the dolls don't look that good… but still it looks like you appreciated them." she said and giggled. Ruka blushed in the thought of his friend made him dolls as presents. "Well… come on! Hotaru and the others are waiting for us!" she said and pulled him back to Natsume's clinic room. "We're back!" she said with a big smile. Everyone stared at the dolls Ruka was carrying.**

**Hotaru: "ow… so you finally remembered to give it to him…" she said.**

**Mikan: "hehe… you know I tend to forget things easily…" she explained.**

**Ruka: "I just have one question… why dolls?" he asked**

**Yuu: "well… we also don't know… it was Mikan's idea…" he explained. Ruka turned to Mikan and gave a confused look.**

**Mikan: "come to think of it… the thought just popped into my head when I remembered my doll collection. Hehe…" she said. And the others sweat dropped. "Even, I thought it was a bad idea… who knew you guys would take that seriously…" she said. And the others fell anime style.**

**X the next day X**

**M****ikan: "ah!!! I'm going to be late!" she screamed as she ran to her classroom. We all know what happens. "Ouch! I'm sorry…" she said scratching her head.**

**Natsume: "who knew you would someday wear shorts to cover those polka dots of yours." He said coldly. (Ruka's beside him) Ruka helped Mikan up.**

**Mikan: "pervert!" she screamed clenching her fist. **_**"You are so dead!"**_** she thought and threw her bag at Natsume. Natsume fell anime style in pain. Mikan walked towards him and picked up her bag. Natsume stood up.**

**Natsume: "what did you do that for?!" he screamed with a little lump on his head (me: haha! Poor Natsume! ; wiping tears of joy)**

**Mkan: "hump!" she ignored and walked. Ruka went near Natsume and helped him up.**

**Ruka: "Mikan! You're 1 hour early." He said.**

**Mikan: "really? Thank you!" she said looking at her watch and ran away.**

**X in the classroom X**

**Mikan: "good morning!" she shouted happily.**

**Everyone: "good morning!" they replied.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru!!" she shouted trying to hug her so-called-best-friend.**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan went flying out of the room. Luckily Kaji caught her.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru! How could you be so mean?" she said crying like water falls. "Thank you for catching me…" she said to Kaji. Then she went to her seat. Then ruka and Natsume went in the room. "Good morning Ruka!" she said and stared angrily at Natsume.**

**Ruka: "good morning mikan." He said with a sweat dropped. Mikan smiled sweetly at Ruka and went to her seat.**

**(Let's skip class)**

**X after class X**

**Youchi went barging in to his so-called-parents classroom. He went to natsume and Mikan went to Youchi. He noticed that the two aren't talking to each other.**

**Youchi: "can we go to central town?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "you mean the three of us?" she asked. Youchi nodded. "Well… I got to go somewhere… maybe next time! Bye!" she said and ran away. Youchi looked mat his so-called-daddy. Natsume has his eyes covered with his bangs.**

**Natsume: **_**"what is wrong with you?" **_**he asked his self the tears crept down his cheeks.**

**X the next day X**

**Natsume was walking along the corridor. Then he noticed after how many left turns he made there was no sign of Mikan. Then when he got to class and looked at the window and surprised at what he saw. Mikan was carrying Youchi walking beside Kaji. The three of them were having fun.**

**Natsume: **_**"so… you picked a new daddy…" **_**he thought to his self and went out of the room.**

**X end of chapter X  
**

**Me: poor Natsume…**

**Natsume: what do you mean? (Creating a fireball)**

**Me: nothing! (Running away)**

**Natsume: tsk! Anyway… pls. give a poor idiot some reviews…**

**Me: (still running) thank you! Well… not the way I wanted it to be… but thanks anyway!**


	6. no more mommy?

**Me: chap. 6 is up!**

**Mikan: what happens now?**

**Me: you'll see…**

**X flashback X**

_**Natsume: **__**"so… you picked a new daddy…" **__**he thought to his self and went out of the room.**_

**X end of flashback X**

**Mikan, Youchi and kaji were going to the classroom when they met Natsume on the way. Mikan just stared at him with anger then walked to him and passed Youchi.**

**Mikan: "it's your turn." She said coldly. Then pulled Kaji to the classroom.**

**Hotaru: "wait no hugging today?" she asked Mikan.**

**Mikan: "oh! Yeah! Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said trying to hug Hotaru.**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan: "you're so mean!" she said crying with tears like waterfalls. **

**X after class X**

**Natsume: "your turn…" he said handing over Youchi. Mikan took Youchi with no emotions.**

**X outside class X**

**Mikan: "Youchi… I have something to tell you…" Mikan said with a sad face.**

**Youchi: "what?" he said sadly**

**Mikan: "I can't no longer be your mom…" she said as her bangs cover her eyes.**

**Youchi: "you're joking… this is not funny…" he said tears crawling down his cheeks. Mikan shook her head like telling him that she's serious.**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry… now… go to your daddy okay?..." she said crying and ran away.**

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Youchi was crying his eyes out when ****Natsume spotted him. He ran towards Youchi then picked him up.**

**Natsume: "what happened?" he asked trying to calm the boy down.**

**Youchi: "mo '**_**sniff**_**' mmy…" he said crying. Natsume was shocked of what he heard.**

**Natsume: "what did she say?" he asked.**

**Youchi: "she '**_**sniff**_**' doesn't '**_**sniff**_**' want '**_**sniff' **_**to '**_**sniff**_**'' be '**_**sniff**_**' my 's**_**niff**_**'' mommy!!!!" he managed to say clearly. Natsume was shocked of what he said then his bangs covered his eyes.**

**Natsume: "really?" he said sadly.**_** "What is this feeling my head says to be angry at her, but my heart it's like drowning in sadness… what am I thinking I must be angry at her for making Youchi cry… 'Come on Natsume! It's not her fault it's that kaji!' wait! Who are you? 'I'm your conscience' what are you doing in my head? 'Duh! I'm a part of you! Idiot! Look it's not the girl's fault! Besides you were jerk.' Hey! Watch your mouth! 'Whatever… Look! You can't get angry at her or else you'll do something you'll regret!' hn! What ever. Why would I listen to you, now. Go! 'But somedayyou'll regret not listening to me! Bye!' stupid conscience…"**_** he thought.**

**Ruka: "hey! Natsume!" he shouted. Natsume was stunned as he got back to reality. "What happened it's like you went to another planet. I've been calling you like 10 times now… Youchi cried himself to sleep…" he said looking at the sleeping Youchi.**

**Natsume: "oh…" he said.**

**Ruka: "did something happen?" he asked**

**Natsume: "nothing… I'm fine…" he said**

**Ruka: "okay…" he agreed.**

**Mikan: "Ruka!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted while running towards them.**

**Ruka: "what is it Mikan?" he asked. Mikan stared at Natsume.**

**Mikan: "oh! It looks like you're busy I'll see you later" she said and turned around as she was about to walk, then someone grabbed her wrists. "What?" she said.**

**Ruka: "I… need to talk to you alone…" he said and dragged her somewhere else…**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: yay! What's going to happen next…? I wonder??**

**Ruka: (sweat dropped) you're the one who's this story… and you don't know what happens next?!  
Me: I could be an idiot sometimes!**

**Natsume: well that wasn't shocking…**

**Me: what do you mean?**

**Natsume: hn!**

**Me: bleh!**

**Mikan: reviews please!!!!!**


	7. loves reveald!

**Me: chap 7 is up!**

**Mikan: how adorable! A puppy! (Taking the puppy and the puppy licking her)**

**Me: hey! Ruka, how come the puppy isn't biting Mikan?**

**Ruka: I don't know?**

**Me: yeah right! (Looking at him evilly)**

**Ruka: gr…!!! (Chasing me)**

**Me: well on with the story! (Running away)**

**X flashback X**

_**Ruka: "I… need to talk to you alone…" he said and dragged her somewhere else…**_

**X end of flashback X**

**X in the woods X**

**Ruka: "um… Mikan… I… um…" he said. Mikan looked confused at his actions.**

**Mikan: "are you alright? You look so red?" she said with concern.**

**Ruka: "I'm fine… he said. **_**'It's now or never'**_** he thought. "Mikan I… li… I li... I like you, Mikan!" he shouted. Mikan was shocked of what he said.**

**Mika: **_**"what did he say? He likes me? No that's impossible…"**_** she thought. "Ruka… you're kidding… right?..." she asked. Ruka's bangs covered his eyes and shock his head. Mikan was really shicked. When… something was moving behind the bush.**

**Mika: "who's there?" she said. Then a person went out of the bush after he got near them… "Nat… Natsume… you… you heard everything?" she asked and he nodded. Then…**

**Yuu: "Mikan!" he called. Mikan turned back and waved at them.**

**Mikan: "I'll se…see you later…" she said and ran away.**

**Natsume: "I'm sorry… I didn't…" he said but got cut offed by Ruka.**

**Ruka: "its fine…" he said and smiled.**

**X in Mikan's room X**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Mikan: "come in!" she shouted**

**Kaji: "Mikan! If you don't mind would you go to central town with me tomorrow?" he asked**

**Mikan: "um… okay!" she said and smiled. Kaji went running outside back to his room. "Weird!" she said and laughed.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan: "stupid watch! I'm going to be late!" then we all know what happens next. "Ouch!" she said rubbing her head.**

**Natsume: "tsk! Polka dots." He said and stood up.**

**Mikan: "pervert!" she said, stood up, clenched her fist and threw her bag at him.**

**Natsume: "ok! That's it!" he said creating a fire ball but didn't succeed.**

**Mikan: "nice try…" she said, one of her eyebrows raised, arm crossed in front of her chest.**

**Natsume: "tsk!" he said, picked up her bag and threw it to her. Mikan caught it. Mikan dashed to her room because she's going to be late.**

**X in the classroom X  
****mikan: "good morning!" she shouted happily.**

**Everyone: "good morning!" they replied**

**Mikan: "HOTARUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted trying to hug her best friend but…**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan went flying out of the room. And yes luckily Kaji caught her.**

**Mikan: "thanks! Hotaru you're so mean!" she cried with tears like waterfalls. "Ah! Good morning Ruka, Natsume!" she said happily.**

**Ruka: "good morning." He replied. **_**"hehe… it's like nothing happened yesterday… well maybe that's why I like her…"**_** he thought.**

**Let me skip the boring part of class….**

**X after class X**

**Kaji: "Mikan… I'll see you later at the bus stop, 3:00 pm… okay?" he said. Mikan nodded in reply.**

**Mikan: "see you later!" she said and ran.**

**X at the bus stop X**

**Kaji was standing there waiting for Mikan. He couldn't help to stop smiling of the thought being with Mikan for the rest of the day. ****He was wearing a whitepolo shirt and maong pants and rubber shoes. After a few minutes Mikan came running towards him. She was wearing a white spaghetti shirt a pink miniskirt and rubber shoes.**

**Mikan: "I'm sorry if I was late." She apologized**

**Kaji: "it's fine! You look…um… amazing!" he said blushing.**

**Mikan: "you look great yourself!" she said.**

**X at central town X**

**Mikan: "Fluff puffs!" she shouted and pulled Kaji to the Fluff puffs store. While they are waiting… Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume followed them. After mikan bought her fluff puffs they walked around central town. They passed a stuff toy store. ****"ah! Look it's so big and adorable!" she said pointing at the huge teddy bear.**

**Kaji: "you want it?" he asked. Mikan nodded but her smiled turned into a frown. "why the long face?" he asked with concern.**

**Mikan: "I can't afford it." She said while pouting. Then mikan's stomach started to rumble. **

**Kaji: "why don't we eat for a while?" he asked. Mikan nodded in reply and went in a restaurant near by.**

**X at the restaurant X  
****kaji: "Mikan? If you don't mind I'll go to the bathroom for a while… why don't you wait for the food?" ha said**

**Mikan: "okay!" she said. Then Kaji left. Kaji went to the store where mikan saw the teddy bear and he went in. he bought the teddy bear had it raped. And went back to the restaurant.**

**X after eating X**

**Kaji: "Mikan… I have this treasure map… want to find the treasure?" he asked**

**Mikan: "okay!" she said and pulled him to the park.**

**X in the park X**

**Mikan: "come on! It's says here… it's here somewhere!" she said and pulled Kaji. Then they started to follow the map.**** After a few munites they found the treasure and dig.**

**Mikan: "ah! This is it!" she shouted and opened the box. "Ah! It's the teddy bear I wanted! Thank you so much!" she said and hugged him ****which made him blush madly. "Come on the bus is leaving soon!" she said and pulled him to the bus top…**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me: yay! My eyes hurts… sorry… if it's cutted there… I woke up early today…**

**Natsume: like we care?**

**Me: hay! (Throwing my bag)**

**Natsume: what did you do that for? (Clenching his fist)  
Me: Mikan!!!! Help me!!!**

**Mikan: someone called? **

**Me: Natsume was being mean to me!**

**Mikan: Natsume? You were! (She said throwing her bag)**

**Natsume: okay! Tha's it that's the last time you're throwing your bags at me! (Chasing Mikan)**

**Me: hey! Natsume! Mikan may get hurt if you chase her like that!**

**Natsume: I don't care!**

**Me: hum… review pls!!!!!!! Come on you two! (Following them)**


	8. something wrong?

**Me:**** hi! It's me again! I'm sorry if it's been a while since I've updated this story…**

**Mikan: homeplus! You're back! I missed you! (Hugging me)**

**Me: how are you?**

**Mikan: I'm fine! But I'm so excited to know what happens next! **

**Me: okay then! Let's start!**

**X flashback X**

**Mikan: "ah! This is it!" she shouted and opened the box. "Ah! It's the teddy bear I wanted! Thank you so much!" she said and hugged him which made him blush madly. "Come on the bus is leaving soon!" she said and pulled him to the bus top…**

**X end of flashback X**

**X at the bus stop X**

**Mikan and Kaji were waiting for the bus when…**

**Mikan: "Kaji? Can I ask you a question?" she asked**

**Kaji: "sure!" he said with a smile**

**Mikan: "do…you think I'm clumsy and naïve?" she asked**

**Kaji: "um…" he said with a sweat dropped**

**Mikan: "I knew it! Hotaru and the others are right! Even you agree…" she said tears forming at the corner of her eyes.**

**Kaji: "no! No… it's not that I agree… it's just a… um… the question is… how can I explain this…" he said holding his chin.**

**Mikan: "its fine I understand…" she said wiping her tears then smiled at him. And after 5 minutes the bus arrived.**

**X in the bus X**

**(Arrangement in the bus) Mikan sat next to Kaji behind them was Ruka and Natsume and behind them was Hotaru.**

**Mikan: "thank you so much… you madde me so happy today!" she said sweetly and then yawned. She soon fell asleep on Kaji's shoulder then took his arm and hugged it and cuddled closer to him. Kaji smiled at thought of Mikan cuddling him. Then pair of sky blue eyes and crimson eyes were burning with anger of that thought.**

**X in front of Mikan's room X**

**Kaji: "um… good night…" he said scratching the back of his head and a slight of pink was visible in his face.**

**Mikan: "how cute could you be… good night…" she said laughing, while pinching his cheeks then kissed his left cheek, then she waved good bye and went in her room. Kaji's face turned red and started to smile while holding his left cheek.**

**Kaji: **_**"she said I was cute… and kissed my left cheek I can't believe it!" **_**he thought.**

**X In the corner X**

**Two boys and a girl were watching. The two boys were really burning with anger and the girl just took pictures of them.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan was running because she wants to catch up with her-so-called-best-friend.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru! Wait for me!" she shouted then ran faster. As she ran to a corner then… BANG!**

**Mikan: "ouch!..." she said rubbing her heat.**

**Natsume: "wacth it!" he said. Mikan was stunned as she didn't here any teasing from his mouth. Mikan stood up and looked at Ruka then smiled but Ruka ignored her. Mikan was confused and went on… ruka turned to see Mikan and gave a big sigh.**

**Natsume: "you alright?" he asked while holding his shoulder.**

**Ruka: "don't worry I'm going to be fine…" he said with a fake smile. Natsume noticed it then gave him a frown. And of course Ruka didn't notice because his head were full of thoughts.**

**X in the classroom X  
****mikan went in and then…**

**Mikan: "good morning!" she said happily**

**Everyone: "good morning!" they replied.**

**Mikan: "Hotaruuuu!" she said trying to hug her best friend and we all know what happens next…**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan went flying out of the room and luckily Kaji caught her.**

**Mikan: "Hotaru… you're so mean…" she said with tears like water falls**

**Kaji: "you still didn't learn…" he said teasingly while putting her down. Mikan just laughed at him then went to her sit. Soon enough Ruka and Natsume went in…**

**Mikan: "good morning Ruka, Natsume!" she said with a smile. Ruka ignored her and went to his sit. Natsume stared at her then went to his sit. Mikan's smiled tuned to a frown. **

**Mikan: "**_**I wonder…why Ruka is acting that way… well it's expected with Natsume… but Ruka… 'Sigh'"**_** she thought then went back to her sit.**

**X after class X**

**Yuu: "M****ikan, were do you want to eat for lunch?" he asked**

**Mikan: "I think I'll pass…" she said with a fake smile and left. Hotaru knows Mikan very well so she tries to remember what the cause could be.**

**Hotaru: **_**"what's wrong with that idiot? Uh! You are so dead!" **_**she thought as she remembers who the cause could be.**

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Hotaru: "hey!" she aid as she stands in front of a sleeping Natsume and Ruka.**_** "You are wasting my time!" **_**she thought then hit them with her baka gun.**

**Natsume: "what do you want?" as he and Ruka wakes up.**

**Hotaru: "Ruka… do you mind if I snatch Natsume for a while?" she asked coldly.**

**Ruka: "I guess…" he said. Hotaru then grabbed Natsume and brought him to her lab.**

**X in her lab X**

**Natsume: "what do you want?" ha asked angrily.**

**Hotaru: "I think that someone is causing Mikan her depression." She said coldly.**

**Natsume: "what do you mean?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "I said… I think your so-called-best-friend is making Mikan depressed. She didn't eat lunch. She didn't talk to us. And she gave us a fake smile." She said.**

**Natsume: "why do I fit in the picture?" he asked.**

**Hotaru: "because you're helping me to get those two to be friends again." She said smiling evilly.**

**Natsume: "fine!" he said.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan walked to her class. And luckily she was early this time so she didn't bumped at Natsume.**

**X in the classroom X**

**Mikan went in and didn't greet anyone even Hotaru but went to her sit.**

**Yuu: "good morning, Mikan…" he said. Mikan just gave him a not-so-happy-smile.**

**Hotaru: "wait no hugging today?" she asked coldly.**

**Mikan: "I really don't fell like it…" she said soon Kaji went in the room then went near Mikan.**

**Kaji: "something wrong?" he asked. Mikan shook her head. Then Ruka and Natsume went in. Ruka went to his sit avoiding looking at Mikan. Natsume looked at Hotaru and nodded. Hotaru nodded back.**

**X lunch time X**

**Mikan was walking around the place when… she heard someone scream.**

**?: "ah!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan went to the direction to where she heard the scream and as she got there…**

**X end of chapter X**

**Me****: what happened anyway?**

**Mikan: you don't know?**

**Me: duh! That's why I cut the chapter there!**

**Mikan: ow…**

**Me: well anyway review please!**


	9. THE END

**Me: hi there!!!!!!!**

**Mikan: do you know now what happens next?**

**Me: yup!**

**Mikan; then let's go!**

**X flashback X**

_**?: "ah!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan went to the direction to where she heard the scream and as she got there…**_

**X end of flash back X  
X where ever Mikan heard the scream X  
****mikan was shocked of what she saw. She saw a big blob that was grabbing everyone in her class. (Except for Ruka and her). After a few minutes she saw Ruka.**

**Ruka: "what happened?" he asked angrily. Mikan just stared at him sadly. "Well?..." he asked.**

**Mikan: "oh! I don't know I just heard a scream and then this." She explained. "How do we get rid of it?" she asked while running around in circles. Then Ruka grabbed her.**

**Ruka: "Mikan! Come down!" he said.**

**Mikan: "do you expect me to calm down!" she said still panicking. Then Ruka hugged her tightly…**

**Ruka: "look… panicking won't help us… why don't we think of how to get rid of this and calm down okay?" he whispered to her ear and then she nodded and pulled herself away. **

**Hotaru: "how about less the mushy moments and start to think of how to get us down!" she shouted at them.**

**Mikan: "right!" she said and examines the big blob. She saw a big ruby gem on top of it. Then she looked around and saw a metal pipe. "Ah! Ruka! **_**'whisper, whisper, whisper' **_**okay?" she said. **

**Ruka: "okay!" he said. Mikan stepped back then Ruka putted his hand together to make a platform. Then Mikan ran towards him then jumped at his hand as he pushed her up. She jumped on a branch of a tree then…**

**Mikan: "natsume!" she shouted. Natsume did the same just like Ruka. Then she jumped again and as she reached the top she sat on its head then four birds was carrying the metal pipe and gave it to her. "Thanks!" she said then stabbed the gem. She stood up to jump away but the blob got her foot then she panicked. **_**"Come on" **_**she thought. Then she took of her shoe that was stuck then jumped. "I forgot! It's too high!" she screamed while holding her skirt down and falling in a sitting position. Then a bird caught her and put her down gently on the ground. Ruka ran near Mikan.**

**Ruka: "you alright?" he asked. Mikan nodded still shivering of the thought she almost died.**

**Mikan: "thanks…" she said. "I think we should take cover cause this thing is going to explode!" she said as Ruka carried her at a near by tree to take cover. "That thing is so dead! It ate my shoe!" she screamed then they peeped to see if it's all over. They saw every one of them covered with slime. "ewww!" she said. Mikan then laughed and appeared her left hand with Ruka's right hand then they laughed at the looks of their classmates. Mikan smelled something was burning when she looked at a leaf. "Hey! What do you think you're doing burning this tree?" she shouted at Natsume.**

**Natsume: "how about less laughing and more helping?" he said.**

**Mikan: "oh! Yeah!" she said as she ran to help Hotaru and the others.**

**Hotaru: "thanks" she said smilling then Mikan smiled back at her. Natsume looked at Hotaru and nodded.**

**X the next day X**

**Mikan: "great! I'm going to be late!" she said as she slows down. **_**"If I run like that I might bump at him again…" **_**she thought with so much anger. As she was walking around the corner she saw Natsume.**

**Natsume: "you finally learned to read clocks…" he said.**

**Mikan: "what do you mean?" she asked.**

**Natsume: "you're 2 hours early so no need to rush." He explained.**

**Mikan: "I am!" she shouted happily then dashed off.**

**Natsume: 'tsk' "idiot" he said to himself then smiled.**

**X in the classroom X**

**Mikan: "good morning!" she shouted**

**Everyone: "good morning!" they replied.**

**Mikan: "good morning, Hotaru!" she said as she walks towards her.**

**Hotaru: "no hugging today?" she asked**

**Mikan: "no… I learned my lesson…" she said**

**Kaji: "good for you!" he said.**

**Mikan: "thanks!" she said and smiled. After a few minutes Natsume and Ruka went in the room.**

**Mikan: "good morning Natsume, Ruka…" she said happily**

**Ruka: "good morning." He said. Then everyone cheered. Ruka and Mikan gave a confused look.**

**Nonoko: "Hotaru! You were right! Your plan worked!" she said.**

**Mikan: "wait! What happened yesterday was planned?" she said with so much shock.**

**Nonoko: "of course… we all thought if you two wont get along Mikan's cheerfulness will be gone forever and we don't want that to happen." She explained.**

**Mikan and Ruka fell on the floor anime style. Then everyone started to laugh. Even Ruka and mikan can't help it but laugh.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Then someone popped in.**

**?: "is miss Sakura, Mikan here?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "that's me…" she said**

**?: "can I talk to you for a while?" he asked**

**Mikan: "yeah sure!" she said as she was about to walk someone grabbed her hand and whispered to her.**

**Natsume: "look… we don't know who they are… be careful…" he said. Mikan nodded as her reply.****After a few minutes of Mikan outside they heard…**

**Mikan: "ah!!! Let go of me!" she shouted.**

**Natsume: "I knew it!" he said as they all ran out of the classroom. They all searched for Mikan when Ruka found a letter on the floor.**

**Ruka: "um… you guys… I bet you want to read this…" he said staring at the letter. Natsume, Hotaru, kaji and Yuu went near Ruka. **

**Kaji: "what is it?" he asked. "Read it." He ordered. Ruka opened the envelope and took out a letter. Natsume took the letter and read it.**

**Ruka: "oh my gosh!" he said as he looks at a picture.**

**Hotaru: "what?" she said walking towards Ruka. They saw a picture of Mikan teid on a chair and they flipped the picture something was written. **

**X the letter X  
****"time's up, Natsume… you failed to do your mission… now I'm going to continue… take this picture as a remembrance of her…"**

**X back to them X**

**Natsume: "darn it!" he said as he ran away. Ruka: "no! Wait! Natsume!" he shouted as he followed him. Then Hotaru followed, then Kaji followed, then Yuu followed. **

**X somewhere in the academy X**

**Natsume: "where are you? What have you done with her!" he shouted.**

**Ruka: "Natsume!" he said worridly. They saw Natsume crying his eyes out. Murmuring something to him self.**

**Natsume: "why? Why? Why her!" he shouted.**

**Koko: (reading mikan's mind) "don't worry I'm fine… nothing happened to me… well… nothing yet…" he said. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Why are you starring at him? It's not like everyday you see him read my mind?" he said still reading Mikan's mind.**

**Natsume: "where are you?" he asked.**

**Koko: "hum… let me see… I'm in dark room I think I'm underground or something… why?" she said**

**Natsume: "stay there…" he said**

**Koko: "like I can move…" he said "will you stop reading my mind?" he said to himself… "Sorry…" he apologized.**

**X wherever mikan is X  
****Persona: "had a great time?" he asked.**

**Mikan: "you're not going to get away with this!" she said. Persona just laughed at her. When he was about to kill Mikan with something that has to do with plugs… it stoped moving.**

**Natsume: "I'm sorry… was this supposed to be plugged?" he smirked.**

**Mikan: "good to see you… how are exactly going to help me?" she asked**

**Kaji: "that we figure out later… but first we got to get rid of him… who exactly is he?" he asked.**

**Natsume: "that's nothing important…" he said as he created a fire ball threw it at Persona. He dodged it then Mikan was about to get hit with the fire ball when she used her alice.**

**Mikan: "hey!" she wined**

**Natsume: "sorry…" he said.**

**Persona stood up and tried to stab Mikan with that thing when she kicked him and the thing cut the rope.**

**Mikan: "thanks! Though I should be careful next time!" she said then giggled. Then they all ran away…**

**X wherever they may be X  
****natsume hugged mikan then..,**

**Natsume: "thank goodness you're alright" he said **

**Mikan: "yeah I'm happy for my self too…"**** she said.**

**Natsume: "um… Mikan… I have to tell you something…" he said**

**Mikan: "you do?" she asked**

**Natsume: "yes! Mikan I… I love you!" he said. Surprisingly mikan just laughed.**

**Mikan: "I knew you'll someday say that… I love you too…" she said then gave Natsume a little peck on his lips…**

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH YOUCHI AS THEIR SON!**

**Me: well that was a ridiculous way to end a story…**

**Natsume: you think?**

**Me: bleh! (Sticking out my tounge)**

**Mikan: anyway! Review please and read more stories! **


End file.
